One Blanket Story
by triceybabe
Summary: My take on a blanket story! Complete... unless people say they want another chapter in their reviews!


One Blanket Story!

This is for my dear friend RelicWitch. Sorry it took so long for me to post. This is to show you my appreciation of you. Love you girl!

There once was a boy named Harry. He was a good boy... shiny pupil to his teachers, dependable friend, clean- cut British son to his parents, and just overall an outstanding individual. Every one loved him and he had no enemies that he knew of.

But their was one individual who were torn by what he felt for the perfect boy. He was torn between hate for Harry's parents and his growing love for the shiny boy.

So what did the man do about his growing love...? He kidnapped him, of course!

The boy was not too happy about being swept away from his bed in the middle of the night... no he was not happy... and conveyed that as much as he could from his gagged up position in the backseat of the '94 corvette. Cause we all know that those cars don't have any room in their backseats!

After about an hour of driving, the man pulled up into a gravel driveway in front of a cabin surrounded by trees. He got out and popped his seat up. Reaching down to gather the boy in his arms he realized that the boy was sound asleep... and at that moment, felt guilty for his tied and gagged up position. Slowly, reverently, he pulled the boy into his arms where he then proceeded to carry the boy into the cabin. And this is where our little story begin.

"Let me get this straight... you love me... So you decided to kidnap me... gagged and tied me up... and proceeded to whisk me off to some cabin in the woods. We get here, and the electricity don't work, the gas is turned off, so cooking is out of the question... there is no firewood to start a fire... AND ITS IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER! Have I missed something?" the perfect boy asked almost politely.

The man looked down at his feet sheepishly. "There's no beds either..."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and closed it with a snap. He turned away from the man and seemed to be struggling with himself.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"You should be," the boy muttered angrily. He yawned sleepily and destroyed the effect.

The man left the room only to return a few minutes later with a bundle in his arms. He thrust it at the boy. "Here! There is only one, so why don't you take it and go to sleep. I'll return you to the loving bosom of your family tomorrow."

"Looks like you're good for something after all, Snape," Harry said reaching for the blanket but not before seeing the man flinch almost painfully.

Snape refused to look at him anymore.

"You can sleep in the room I just came out of. Have no fear, Mr. Potter, I won't be coming to you."

Harry stared at the man thoughtfully. But then he turned on his heel and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Snape's knees gave out, and he collapsed to the ground. He ran a shaking hand through his hair in frustration and sadness. "Dammit!" he whispered. He coughed trying to choke back his tears. "I'm so stupid!" He drew his knees up to chin and wrapped his arms around them for warmth. Now that the object of his affection left the room he was suddenly reminded how cold it was going to get tonight.

With his back pressed against the wall and his arms wrapped around his knees for warmth, he drifted off into uneasy slumber.

Harry didn't have that type of luck. Every time he closed his eyes, he was reminded by the look of pain across the older man's features.

"Dammit!" Harry snapped after an hour of staring up at the ceiling. He stood up and left the room in a huff.

Storming, stalking, he located the man on the far side of the room.

Snape looked to be curled up in the fetal position, only sitting up still.

Harry felt a pang of guilt as he took in the pale blue color of his fair skin. "Shit… the last thing I need is him to die of hypothermia!"

Rushing over to the man, he tried to shake the man awake. "C'mon Snape! You're mad of stronger stuff! You can't die in your sleep! Wake up!" Harry begged.

Snape groaned and laid down on the floor.

"Severus Snape! Wake up!" Harry yelled in the man's ear.

"Its bad enough that you hate me, awake… but do you have to hate me in my dreams as well?" Snape mumbled sleepily opening his eyes.

Harry was suddenly struck by how fathomless his eyes were. They were so dark, you could drown in them.

"Stay up, Snape… you're in the danger zone right now," the boy said softly.

"Good," he said simply, and turning on his other side.

"Severus, please!"

A soft snore answered him.

Harry thought for a moment and then exited the room. He came back a few seconds later with the blanket.

He covered Severus and then joined him under it, spooning with him. He drew the frozen man into his arms and tried to bring the circulation back into the man's body.

Soon, he too slept.

Harry woke up to sudden movement next to him and tightened his arms around him. He felt Severus tense up.

"Are you alright, now?" Harry asked.

Snape hesitated with his answer. "Yes, thanks to you. But you certainly know how to make an old man feel guilty. I kidnap you and you save my life. You should have left me to die, Harry."

Harry snapped. Roughly, rolling the man onto his back, the angry boy straddled him, pinning the man to the cold floor. "How DARE you say something like that to me…" he said quietly, calmly… so angry that his hands shook as he clutched at the man's shirt… face mere inches from his own.

Eyes wide, Snape stared up at him. "I'm sorry… please… I'm sorry!" he said suddenly terrified.

Harry saw the fear in his eyes and was confused by it. He found himself staring at his hands, which were still locked on his shirt. He forced himself to let go of the shirt and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Severus… I didn't mean to scare you…"

Snape turned his head. "It's no more than what I did to you… kidnapping you like that."

Grinning, Harry forced Severus to look at him. When he was sure he had all of his attention he spoke again. "It hadn't been all bad. In fact, it hadn't been bad at all," the grinning imp said to him before closing his mouth over his.

Gasping in shock allowed Harry to snake his tongue in, stroking, plunging, showing Snape all that he wanted to do with his body.

"Fuck, I'm no virgin, Harry, but what are you doing?" Snape gasped out when he was allowed to breath.

"And here I thought you were a smart man," Harry teased, tracing kisses down his chin and onto his neck. He sat up and gazed down at the man. He looked beautiful, head thrown back, mouth parted, panting. There was only one thing missing… he suddenly attached his mouth with a vengeance to his neck again. Altering between sucks and nibbles, Harry was able to make a mark on Severus that stood out.

Wherever Snape go, people would know that he's taken.

When he was finished, he sat up and admired his workmanship. He was oddly proud by that brilliant red mark.

Quickly he worked to get Severus out of his cloths, tearing the buttons off in his haste. He unbuckled Snape's pants and yanked them off. He stopped.

"You're not wearing underwear…"

Snape smirked. "Don't like them," was all he provided.

"I'm glad!" he said bending over and taking Severus's shaft into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the shaft, he decided that was in love. Humming in pleasure, Harry began bobbing his head up and down… letting his tongue stroke the underside.

His mouth became a vacuum, causing Snape to yell ecstatically, arching into his mouth.

When Harry was sure Snape was close he pulled off with a pop. He licked his lips hungrily looking down at Snape's body. It was far from perfect but to Harry, it was perfection.

"As much as I would love drink from you, I have more pressing matters to deal with… like how I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk… or sit!"

Snape moaned and spread his legs wantonly. "Please Harry… please…"

"Have no lube… wait… ah ha… chap stick!" he announced holding it up with a flourish. He hurriedly shimmied out of his cloths and coated his fingers with the chap stick.

"No prep!" Snape said. "Like it this way…"

"You sure," Harry asked unsure.

"Very."

Harry coated his dick and positioned himself at his entranced. Slowly, he pushed into the tight ring of muscle and paused, letting them both get use to the feeling. He pushed the rest of the way in and Snape wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.

The movement tightened the muscles around his cock and Harry snapped.

He pulled back almost all the way and slammed back in angling his hips so that he always hit Snape's spot.

Severus screamed raking his nails down Harry's back.

Laying down fully on top of Severus, Harry crushed their mouths together, teeth nipping frantically at him as his thrusts increased in tempo.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled thrusting harder.

"Harry, oh Harry!" Snape moaned arching up.

Harry's hand found its way between their bodies and wrapped around Severus's cock.

One stroke, two strokes, and Snape was crying out, cumming hard in between their bodies.

Harry thrust once more and then he to, was cumming so hard it hurt him. He collapsed on top of Snape, sated, exhausted, and wanting more all at the same time.

Snape grunted and rolled them both unto their sides where they faced each other, still trying to catch the breaths.

"What now?" Snape had to know.

"We get married of course!" Harry said. "You might have kidnapped me but they don't have to know that! We'll make it sound like a tragic love story where we eloped because we knew my parents wouldn't approved. The profit would eat up this kind of story!"

"You would shackle yourself up with me?"

"Duh Sherlock! That is, if you still want me…" he said unsure now.

"Of course, I still want you… how can you even think that I wouldn't!"

"Just making sure!"


End file.
